


Detik Terakhir

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst/Tragedy, Canon, F/M, Headcanon, Libretto no Uta, Romance, Supernatural/Spiritual, crime/mystery, inspired by a song, some minor appearance of Terezi and Gamzee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Hingga waktu berhenti berdetik, hingga habis semua mimpi, dia senantiasa menunggu.[Ditulis untuk meramaikan #LibrettoNoUta]





	Detik Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Untuk meramaikan event "Libretto no Uta".
> 
> Tema yang dipilih : (3) A Budding Love
> 
> Lagu yang dipakai sebagai sumber inspirasi : Cellar Darling - Insomnia (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeXDYjDV2mw)
> 
> Interpretasi Tema :
> 
> Di tengah segala kekacauan dan kemelut yang berujung penghancuran, seseorang yang tengah sekarat dan tersudut baru menemukan cinta sejati yang menenangkan jiwanya. Demi kehadiran sang kekasih hati di sisinya, ia menunggu tanpa tidur. Hingga ajal menjemput sekalipun ia tidak pernah tidur.
> 
> Lagu "Insomnia" yang digunakan sebagai inspirasi fanfiksi ini adalah milik Cellar Darling dan Nuclear Blast Records.

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat_

 

Keberuntungan satu per satu gugur. Hilang. Habis. Mati.

Hitungan yang tak pernah terhenti, tak lantas melindungi gadis itu dari jerat karma.

Ia melumpuhkan kedua kaki kekasihnya—lelaki lugu pendamba negeri dongeng, mengendalikan tangan dan kepala seorang pemuda membunuh gadis cantik kesayangan, membutakan mata sahabatnya. Semua dilakukannya pada hitungan yang tepat.

Ia didatangi hantu-hantu dalam tidur dan sadarnya, kehilangan satu mata dan satu lengan. Terakhir, badannya dibanting hingga biru darahnya bersimbah mewarnai tanah, membasahi rambut panjangnya yang tersibak, membiarkan bibirnya menganga.

Semua menimpanya pada hitungan yang tepat pula. Hitungan takdir yang hendak menghukum, mengalahkan hitungan keserakahan.

 

_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan_

 

Keberuntungan habis lalu ia mati, sekali.

Baru sekali mati, saat ia hampir mencapai ambang pintu negeri mimpi, keberuntungan menjemputnya kembali. Cahaya membawanya bangkit dari rumah kepompong.

Ia menghirup napas baru sebagai pencuri cahaya. Terbang indah ke sana kemari meninggalkan kelap-kelip yang bertebaran, mencari peluang lain untuk dicuri.

Bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasih—yang dulu sambil menangis meninggalkannya sekarat seorang diri. Dengan angkuhnya gadis itu menantang, berseringai lebar, sebelum menusuk dada lelaki malang itu tepat di tengah-tengah, dan mendorongnya jatuh ke jurang. Berucap selamat tinggal.   

 

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat_

 

Secepat itu datang, secepat itu pula perginya.

Baru saja ia dapatkan napasnya kembali—ditambah mata dan lengan yang lengkap, juga sepasang sayap biru berkilau.

Bersama kiamat, karma mengancamnya lagi.

Karma kedua bukan hanya berwujud kematian.

Melainkan sesal. Sesal yang menyesak, dan gelisah yang meremuk dada.

 

_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan_

 

Keberuntungan tipis yang tersisa tak boleh disia-siakan.

Peluang untuk menang, serta kesempatan menumbuhkan benih cinta yang mulai mekar bertunas.

Sekali atau tidak akan pernah. Jangan sampai terlepas.

Sekali saja ia lengah, lelah dan tidur, habislah semua.

 

_Delapan_

 

Keberuntungan—kemenangan dan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia cicipi sebagai makhluk terbuang di planet gelap, ada di depan mata.

Maka ia tak boleh tidur.

 

.

.

.

 

“Kau yakin, kau tidak marah padaku?”

Pertanyaan konyol, dia tahu itu. Tak semestinya dia bertanya-tanya begitu pada anak manusia lugu yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. Tak seharusnya ia pedulikan perasaan orang yang ingin dia jadikan boneka.  Semua ini sudah keluar dari jalur rencananya.

Ia melanggar peraturan sendiri.

“Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Untuk apa aku marah padamu, Vriska?” jawaban masuk dari jaringan yang terhubung antar planet-planet kecil, sementara Vriska masih mengamati John dari layar komputer. Di sana pemuda bertudung biru muda itu melengang dalam sebuah lorong di istana kosong, masih mencari ayahnya—padahal Vriska sudah bilang ayahnya tidak ada di sana.

“Tapi aku sudah menjebakmu, John. Aku yang menyuruhmu tidur di ranjang batu itu dan membuatmu terbunuh di sana.”

Sulit dipercaya. Seorang Vriska Serket, yang biasa menyusun strategi licik dengan rapi dan mulus, malah membeberkan rahasia sendiri. Siapa yang memintanya? Bukan John, tapi dirinya sendiri. Hatinya sendiri.

“Ya, aku tahu. Aku melihatnya sendiri, tubuhku melayang dan penuh darah saat itu. Tapi berkat itu aku mendapat kekuatan baru ini, dan aku masih hidup. Justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu,” Vriska membaca balasan yang masuk lagi, “selain itu, kau juga tidak memaksaku. Sebelumnya kau memberiku pilihan, ‘kan? Pilihan apakah aku masih mau mengikuti perintah atau tidak.”

Vriska tersenyum, bukan sekadar puas.

“Baguslah. Kau bisa memahami maksud dan tujuanku dengan sangat baik. Itulah mengapa kau begitu istimewa.”

Dipuji begitu, John yang berhenti berjalan sejenak ikut tersenyum malu. Pipinya yang agak pucat merah padam. Tak dapat menjawab banyak, ia hanya menaikkan bahu.

Vriska yang melihat semua gerak-geriknya itu, mengirim gambar delapan hati bertumpuk pada kotak percakapan.

Masih sesuai rencana, ia membuat John memercayainya, bergantung padanya untuk bertahan dalam sebuah permainan terkutuk yang melibatkan teror makhluk-makhluk asing—selain para troll dari planet Alternia, termasuk dirinya.

Yang melenceng dari rencana adalah ikatan aneh yang terjalin bersama pemuda polos itu—pastinya jauh berbeda dari mendiang Tavros yang ia jatuhkan ke jurang.

Perasaan yang asing baginya. Tak bisa disingkirkan sekeras apapun ia menghindar membohongi diri.

Omong-omong tentang Tavros...

“Oh, ya. Waktu itu kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa ini yang kau maksud?” tanya John.

“Itu... bukan. Ada hal lain yang ingin kuceritakan.”   

Belum puas berbagi selera berbusana dan film kesukaan dengan John, Vriska hendak membuka lebih banyak rahasia. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang memintanya.

“Aku... baru membunuh seseorang,” akunya kemudian, sebelum John sempat membalas.

“Siapa? Musuh? Monster jahat?”

“Bukan. Dia temanku, bisa dibilang.”

“Kenapa kau membunuhnya?”

“Dia selalu membuatku kesal.”

“Apa dia menyakitimu?”

“Tidak. Haha. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia berani menyakitiku, bahkan setelah aku melumpuhkan kakinya. Seakan memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain bertingkah dungu.”

“Uh, mungkin kau jengkel dengan ‘kebodohan’nya?”

“Kurang lebih begitu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan benar,” jemari Vriska mulai gemetar menekan _keyboard_ , “dia selalu terlambat. Terlambat menciumku, terlambat membunuhku—“

“Jadi... kau kecewa padanya, lalu...“

“Begitulah. Anehnya, aku merasa berbeda. Jauh sebelum ini aku sudah banyak menyakitinya, dan aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya sekarang aku senang dia pergi, tapi...”

“Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?”

Tak pernah disangka ia mengakui ini, pada seorang manusia yang sedang berada beribu-ribu mil jauh darinya.

“Menyesal! Sangat menyesal! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Bangsa troll sudah sewajarnya saling membunuh untuk bertahan hidup, dan hanya kaum lemah yang merasa terusik oleh itu.”

Berdebar-debar ia menunggu balasan. Apa John akan membencinya setelah ini?

“Apa itu berarti kau juga sudah membunuh banyak orang—maksudku, troll lain?”

“Benar. Aku mengambil nyawa anak-anak troll untuk melanjutkan hidup bersama laba-laba pengasuhku—bila aku tidak membawakannya makanan, akulah yang akan dimakan. Aku juga membunuh seorang teman untuk balas dendam.”

“Ya, ampun.”

“Aku tahu. Budaya kami terdengar mengerikan bagi manusia.”

“Jadi... kau sudah terbiasa melakukan itu, tapi baru menyesal setelah membunuh orang yang kau sayang?”

“Ya—oh! Kira-kira begitu, dan kau tahu? Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada ini, membawaku pada pikiran-pikiran lain yang tidak perlu.”

“Apa itu?”

“Semisal, apa selama bertahun-tahun ini aku memang selemah itu dan hanya berpura-pura menjadi kuat? Apa aku memang tidak pernah punya sedikit pun keberuntungan. Itukah sebabnya aku begitu berambisi mengumpulkan keberuntungan dan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padanya?”

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, belum ada balasan lagi. Barangkali John sedang bingung.

“Sejujurnya, pikiran-pikiran itu sangat menyiksaku,” Vriska melanjutkan, gundah menunggu. Bagus. Sekarang John melihat cacatnya, dan akan segera menjauhinya setelah (atau sebelum) misi selesai.

Mungkin.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, ia menerima jawaban.

“Sepertinya kau sudah lama memendam semua itu. Sudah pernah bercerita pada teman-temanmu yang lain? Terezi? Karkat? Kupikir Karkat bisa mengerti.”

“Tidak, John. Mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkanku. Mereka hanya akan mengejekku karena dianggap terlalu lemah, atau mengolok-olok karena mereka pikir aku sedang membual. Sungguh, setelah semua yang kulakukan, tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku.”

“Kau tidak perlu berpikir begitu. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan mengejekmu.”

“Eh?”

Kehangatan yang belum ia tahu namanya itu kian memenuhi relung hati.

“Memang, yang kaulakukan itu salah. Membunuh tidak bisa dibenarkan biar bagaimanapun juga. Tapi akhirnya kau menyesali perbuatanmu. Kau sadar dan mengakui bahwa itu salah, dan itu tidak serta merta menjadikanmu lemah. Tidak ada salahnya punya perasaan halus. Semua yang kau rasakan itu wajar.”

Vriska membaca balasan itu perlahan, memastikan ia tidak salah baca dan tak ada sekata pun yang terlewat, sebelum mulai mengetik lagi.

“Begitu, ya?”

“Ya. Menurutku kau masih sangat kuat. Justru, dengan hati yang lembut kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Paling tidak itu jadi bukti bahwa kau tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.”

Vriska termenung, tak dibuat tenang oleh embus angin yang mengusik helai rambut dan kepak sayapnya, atau kegelapan yang terus mengungkung dunia.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa senyaman ini bicara dengan seseorang? Ia tidak ingat. Dengan ibu asuhnya, ia tak mendengar apapun selain desisan marah atau jeritan lapar. Teman-teman dekatnya dulu, Terezi dan Kanaya, kini menjauhinya lantaran tak mau terluka lagi dan menganggap semua kata-kata manisnya adalah omong kosong. Para lelaki yang pernah dekat dengannya selain Tavros; Eridan, Karkat, dan entah siapa lagi—biar dia saja yang tahu, hanya akan memanggilnya “jalang hina yang gemar menikam dari belakang” lalu pergi.

Ia sudah banyak membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran orang. Lalu datang seseorang yang memberinya ruang terbuka untuk menumpahkan pikiran, tanpa sesekalipun memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan pedas.

Seorang pewaris napas yang mampu membaca (dan meraih) hatinya, tanpa perlu mengerahkan tenaga telepati.    

Apa karena John seorang manusia? Itukah kekuatan tersembunyi manusia?

“Manusia sangat berbeda dengan troll, ya? Aku sempat menduga kalian empat manusia terpilih tidak akan tahan bekerjasama dengan alien-alien aneh yang saling membunuh.”

Menyembunyikan rasa yang meletup-letup dalam dada, Vriska berusaha tetap bersikap skeptis.

Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, atau dia akan kecewa, lagi.

“Kalau boleh tahu, apa kehidupan—uh, maksudku, ‘budaya’ kalian semengerikan itu?” tanya John lagi.

“Memang. Bunuh-membunuh sampai warna-warni darah kami berceceran sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi kami.”

“Aku lupa. Warna darah kalian berbeda-beda, ya?”

“Ya. Tentang itu, kami bangsa troll dibedakan berdasarkan kasta hemospektrum. Sudah digariskan bahwa mereka yang kasta warnanya lebih rendah harus tunduk pada kami yang lebih tinggi derajatnya. Itu juga berpengaruh pada naluri, watak dan kerentanan emosi kami—“

Apa yang dia lakukan? Ke mana arah percakapan ini? Ada banyak hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Monster hitam sedang memburu John, ayahnya, dan mungkin juga teman-teman manusianya yang lain. Nyawa para troll pun terancam di tengah serbuan meteor.

“Sial. Aku malah membahas yang tidak penting. Maaf sudah membuang-buang waktumu,” lanjut Vriska.

“Kenapa? Kupikir itu sesuatu yang penting. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau masih mau bercerita, akan kudengarkan.”

“Tidak apa-apa? Kukira kau akan bosan.”

“Tidak. Menurutku itu cerita yang menarik. Apapun yang kau jelaskan padaku, itu pasti sesuatu yang menarik.”

Vriska tercenung. Kapan lelaki ini akan berhenti memanjakannya?

Ia lanjut bercerita, tentang bagaimana troll berkasta tinggi cenderung bersikap lebih agresif pada yang berkasta rendah—kebenciannya yang hampir tak beralasan pada mendiang Aradia dan Tavros ia jadikan contoh. Kemudian tentang leluhurnya, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, dan bagaimana ia meneladani kisah hidup wanita penguasa lautan itu lewat buku catatan tua yang ditinggalkannya. Terangnya, troll tidak mengenal istilah ‘orang tua’, ‘ayah-ibu’, ‘kakek-nenek’ dan semacamnya. Para troll lahir dan berkelana sendiri sejak menetas dari telur, hingga tumbuh dan bertemu makhluk buas yang akan mengasuh mereka. Sangat berbeda dengan John yang biasa bertemu ayahnya dan melihat figura foto neneknya di rumah setiap hari.

Dalam ruang percakapan virtual, keduanya saling menertawakan diri. John yang meniru trik-trik jahil neneknya, dan Vriska yang mengikuti Mindfang mulai dari gaya berpakaian, cara bicara, hingga caranya mengambil keputusan.

“Sepertinya menjadi manusia lebih menyenangkan, ya,” celetuk Vriska. Lagi-lagi, ucapan konyol. Untuk apa ia bermimpi menjadi makhluk yang lebih lemah dari dirinya sekarang?

Atau ia hanya mendambakan kedamaian yang belum pernah ia miliki seumur hidup.

Atau berangan-angan hidup dalam semesta yang sama dengan John.

Sudah cukup berbasa-basi, Vriska mengarahkan John pergi ke atas menara istana untuk berjaga-jaga.

Awan-awan putih bergelung padat di atas lantai hitam putih, bergerak pelan seiring angin kencang yang berderu. John berdiri tegak di puncak menara putih, tudung biru panjangnya berayun. Berakrab diri dengan angin, bersiap diri hadapi takdir.

Pada waktu yang sama, di planet lain, Vriska masih duduk di ujung tebing. Bergumul dalam pergulatan hati, belajar memahami sakit dan nyaman yang nyaris tak berbeda.

Dari dua tempat berbeda, mereka melanjutkan percakapan.

Di antara jarak panjang cahaya dalam ruang hampa, di luar batas atmosfir dan lintas meteor, dua jiwa saling terhubung.

“Kau sendiri bagaimana, Vriska? Sudah siap bertarung?”

“Aku tahu monster sialan itu bukan lawan yang remeh, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku masih mengantungi banyak peluang untuk menang.”

“Syukurlah...”

“Kenapa memangnya?”

“Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, sekalipun kau sudah membunuh banyak orang, rasanya aku akan tetap sedih jika kau mati.”

“ _Aww,_ kau ini.”

Ia tertawa sendiri membaca kata-kata canggung dari John. _Anak itu._

Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Ia ingin menyimpan detik-detik berharga ini dalam kenangan, untuk kemudian dikumpulkan kembali saat mereka saling bertemu nanti.

Demikian pula John.

“Vriska?”

“Ya?”

“Ini tidak akan menjadi saat terakhir kita saling bicara... sebelum kau pergi. Ya, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja.”

Vriska meyakinkannya di tengah keraguan sendiri, tak sempat ikut berkata betapa khawatirnya pula dia. Siapa yang bisa menjamin John tidak akan terluka atau terbunuh nanti? Bukan Vriska, yang jelas. Tugasnya hanya mengawasi dan menuntun. Tak pernah sekali pun ia mampu menggenggam takdir.

Namun untuk kali ini saja, sambil menghitung habis sisa waktu, ia menyimpan setitik harapan kecil yang dititipkan pemuda itu. Harapan untuk hidup mereka berdua, untuk keselamatan dunia, dan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh lengah.

Sembari menguatkan tekad dan menepis takut, ia berdiri dan menunggu.

Sampai John datang, ia tidak boleh tidur.

 

.

.

.

 

 

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat_

 

Planet-planet dan ruang waktu berguncang. Peluang terbuang sia-sia. Harapan tak lebih dari janji hampa.

Kepercayaan dan janji-janji tak lagi berguna. Mereka yang tersesat saling curiga dan menyerang.

Satu orang membantai. Yang lain menghakimi.

Satu orang lagi menjadi terdakwa, bersikukuh bahwa dia bukan (lagi) penjahat. Tidak ada yang mau dengar.

 

_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan_

 

Sang badut berdarah ungu tua kehilangan candunya, lepas kendali. Cipratan hijau zaitun, cokelat, dan biru nila mengotori sekujur badannya.

Kepala korban-korbannya—teman-temannya—ia tata di atas meja. Tubuh-tubuh disembunyikan.

Dulu, badut itu berkata ia takut pada si gadis laba-laba.

Sekarang, badut itu berani menyeretnya dalam jebakan.

 

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat_

 

Gadis itu terus membantah. Bukan dia yang membunuh mereka. Bukan dia yang menulis secarik catatan teror itu—mana tega pula ia merobek lembaran buku warisan leluhurnya.

Namun sahabatnya, sang hakim yang buta, tidak percaya. _Kau tak pernah berubah_ , katanya. _Kau harus diadili atas dosa-dosamu_ , katanya.

Keberuntungan tak lagi ada pada tangan si gadis, melainkan pada koin dalam genggaman sang hakim.

Koin dengan dua wajah. Wajah yang bersih berarti bebas. Wajah yang tersayat berarti mati.

 

_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan_

 

Rencana yang disusun buyar sudah. Niatan untuk menolong banyak nyawa dianggap angin selewat.

Di lintas waktu yang lain, gadis itu melihat dua sahabatnya tewas. Ia ingin mencegah itu terjadi, namun sekali lagi, tak ada yang menghiraukannya.

Koin dilemparkan ke udara, melenting, lalu jatuh. Berputar di atas tanah abu-abu sampai akhirnya berhenti, berbaring membuka satu wajah.

Wajah dan sayatan.

“Mati”.

 

_~~Delapan~~ _

 

Sisa keberuntungan yang tinggal sejumput debu, tersapu angin. Hilang. Habis.

Mati.

Tongkat naga yang dibawa sang hakim, dengan belati di ujungnya, menembus dada gadis itu.

Tubuhnya menelungkup. Darah biru _cerulean_ merembes dari kain jingga, mengalir luas diserap tanah.

Ia jatuh, tak akan bangun lagi. Cahaya pada sayap dan matanya padam. Redup, lalu mati. Hentakan jarum jam dinding raksasa mengiringi napas terakhirnya, detik demi detik hingga jarumnya tak bergerak lagi.

Satu dari jutaan cahaya di angkasa mati.

Tapi ia _belum_ tidur.

 

.

.

.

 

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

_Tik. Tok._

_Tik._

 

Waktu hampir habis. Permainan maut sebentar lagi mencapai penghujung akhirnya.

Makhluk hitam berpedang berhasil menerkam mangsa-mangsanya. Ayah John dan ibu Rose yang lebih dulu dibunuh, disusul John dan Rose. Masing-masing mendapat satu tusukan di perut, terkapar di atas menara istana.

Namun takdir, atau keberuntungan, memilih John untuk diselamatkan terlebih dulu. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia masih dapat bangkit. Bekas darah di tubuhnya pun hilang.

Ia melihat sekeliling, kalang kabut, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenapa hanya dia yang bangun, tapi tidak dengan tiga yang lain?

Ada rantaian pesan belum dibaca dalam perangkat milik Rose.

Pesan dari Vriska.

_Tok._

_Hei, John._

_Sudah bangun, belum?_

_Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu._

_Bukan hanya padamu, tapi juga pada orang tuamu dan Rose._

_Jadi kutitipkan pesan-pesan ini lewat perangkat yang dipakai Rose. Kau harus segera membacanya setelah bangun. Mengerti?_

_Tik._

_Tak kusangka. Monster itu menyerangmu lebih cepat dari perkiraanku._

_Tapi tidak masalah. Pejuang sejati bukan hanya mampu mencegah hal buruk datang, tapi juga sanggup mengatasi segalanya bila hal buruk telanjur menimpa._

_Jadi setidaknya aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu, untuk saat ini._

_Semua belum berakhir. Kita masih bisa berusaha, dan kita harus yakin untuk itu._

_Seperti aku yakin bahwa aku masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu dan membawamu pada titik kemenangan._

_Seperti aku yang percaya, kau akan menang._

_Kau masih percaya padaku, John?_

_Aku tidak berharap aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih ‘percaya’ di sini, kau tahu?_

_Tok._

_Masih belum bangun dari matimu, hmm?_

_Ayolah! Seharusnya kau bangkit lebih cepat dari ini._

_Barangkali ini bisa membuatmu segera sadar._

_Aku memberimu akses untuk menggunakan dadu-daduku. Dengan delapan dadu itu kau bisa membuat senjata baru, jadi manfaatkan sebaik mungkin._

_Aku menuliskan kata sandinya di sini._

_Tik._

_Aku sanggup menunggumu sampai kapanpun._

_Tapi kali ini situasinya sedang genting. Aku tidak bisa bicara lama-lama di sini._

_Kuharap kau sudah pulih sekarang._

_Oh, ya. Jangan lupa, selamatkan juga Rose. Kau pahlawan pembawa napas. Kau dianugerahi kekuatan untuk bangkit, maka kau juga bisa membangkitkan napas yang lain—meski tidak semuanya._

_Kau dan dia akan saling membutuhkan di perjalanan selanjutnya nanti. Jadi tolonglah dia._

_Tiupkan sebagian napasmu untuknya._

_Kau paham maksudku, ‘kan?_

_Tok._

_Kau harus menciumnya._

_Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tidak ada alasan untuk malu atau apapun itu._

_Kita ini sepasang profesional yang fokus pada tujuan dan kemenangan, jadi kita tahu ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa._

_Bukan berarti aku akan cemburu kalaupun aku bisa melihatnya._

_Kenapa pula aku mesti cemburu?_

_Atau mungkin itu pun tidak terpikirkan olehmu, ya? Haha._

_Ya, ampun. Kenapa aku malah membicarakan ini?_

_Tik._

_Lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan itu. Bukan begini arah pembicaraan yang kuinginkan!_

_Aku hanya mengira kau akan segera membalas percakapanku, jadi aku terus bicara dan bicara seperti orang bodoh._

_Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa di sini._

_Mungkin aku lebih baik bicara setelah kau benar-benar bangkit dan membalas pesanku._

_Tapi..._

_Setelah dipikir-pikir,_

_Lebih baik kukatakan saja semuanya sekarang._

_Tok._

_Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan pertarungan ini._

_Tapi aku masih berusaha menghadapinya, karena beberapa alasan._

_Untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku—paling tidak yang masih hidup, lalu menyelamatkan dunia ini sendiri dari kehancuran. Begitulah._

_Tapi kupikir, yang paling mendorongku untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini adalah..._

_Kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu setelah semua ini selesai!_

_Mungkin aku akhirnya bisa meninggalkan segala keburukanku._

_Bahkan aku tidak lagi berambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik, atau membuktikan betapa kejamnya aku sebagai pembunuh._

_Mungkin aku akan mencoba menjadi ‘normal’ seperti manusia. Siapa tahu, itu tidak terdengar membosankan juga._

_Tik._

_Mungkin,_

_Kalau kau tidak terganggu dengan semua yang telah kulakukan._

_Atau tidak takut karena aku seorang alien._

_Kita bisa berkencan?_

_Tok._

_Jangan khawatir. Sebut saja itu “kencan a la manusia” atau apapun yang kau suka._

_Tidak ada hal-hal aneh tentang para alien, aku janji! Tidak ada pembunuhan—membicarakannya pun tidak perlu. Bicarakan saja semua yang kau mau, tentang semua yang kau pikir keren._

_Kau bisa mengajakku menonton film-film manusia yang kau koleksi itu._

_Apa kau suka film lain dengan pria gagah berambut gondrong, dan punya bekas luka di lengannya?_

_Boleh saja aku menyaksikannya bersamamu._

_Kalau bisa..._

_Tik._

_Baiklah. Pikirkan saja dulu._

_Setelah ini aku akan kembali, mungkin saat kau sudah bangun dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu._

_Oh, iya..._

_Maaf soal ayahmu. Aku tidak ada maksud mengkhianatimu dengan tidak mengabari keadaannya lebih dulu._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih._

_Apakah aku seorang egois? Entahlah._

_Toh cepat lambat kau segera mengetahuinya.Kami semua pun begitu. Banyak hal yang kita anggap berharga, namun mau tak mau harus kita tinggalkan._

_Tok._

_Tunggu!_

_Sebentar. Ada yang datang._

_Tik._

_Ya, ampun. Dia datang dengan kostumnya. Mau apa dia?_

_Dia juga membawa boneka naga, tongkat naga dan alat-alat lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting._

_Aku mesti berurusan dengannya._

_Tok._

_Omong-omong,_

_Setelah kau baca semua ini, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, John._

_Jika keberuntunganku yang hebat masih tersisa, tak lama lagi kita akan segera bertemu._

_Pertimbangkan saja apa yang kukatakan itu._

_Oke..._

_Sampai jumpa lagi!_

_Tik._

Pesan ditutup dengan gambar delapan hati yang bertumpuk, seperti biasa.

Setelah ini ia akan kembali, katanya. Sampai jumpa lagi, katanya.

Maka John langsung memberi jawaban, secepat mungkin.

Sebelum terlambat.

Meski kenyataannya mereka sama-sama terlambat.

_Tok._

_Hei, Vriska. Kau di sana?_

_Aku sudah lakukan yang kau pinta._

_Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu berhasil atau tidak._

_Tik._

_Halo?_

_Kau belum terbang dan pergi menghadapi monster itu, ‘kan?_

_Aku harap belum._

_Tok._

_Di samping itu, semua yang kau tawarkan itu menarik juga. Aku masih punya banyak koleksi film Nicolas Cage yang keren._

_Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau kau seorang alien!_

_Kau lihat, betapa kerennya seorang Cage yang bisa menyatukan seisi alam semesta._

_Tik._

_Baiklah,_

_Kalau kau belum pergi,_

_Aku akan menunggu pesan-pesanmu nanti._

_Pasti menyenangkan, kita bisa berbincang tentang..._

_Apapun yang telah terjadi sejauh ini._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Tok._

 

Bodoh. Yang ia maksud adalah “sampai jumpa”, bukan “selamat tinggal”, karena ia masih bisa mengirim pesan untuk Vriska.

Namun tidak sebaliknya.

Tentu, dia masih sangat ingin bertemu dengan Vriska. Namun entah siapa yang akan memberitahunya.

Bahwa dia tak akan menerima pesan lagi setelah ini.

Kalaupun ada balasan masuk, pastinya itu bukan dari gadis yang telah terkapar di tanah, tak jauh dari kotak percakapannya.

Keduanya sama-sama menunggu. Yang satu belajar menerima nasib, sebelum berpindah ke dimensi lain mengejar musuh, sembari menunggu balasan baru dari Vriska.

Penantian yang sia-sia, mungkin.

Yang satu lagi masih menunggu kehadiran John, entah di mana.

Yang jelas, ia belum tidur.

 

.

.

.

 

Vriska membiarkan maut dan kehampaan melahapnya, melemparkannya entah ke dimensi mana.

Ke tempat di mana tidak seorang pun akan mencarinya, atau merindukannya. Ia pun tidak mau mencari siapapun di sana.

Tidak siapapun, kecuali pemuda itu.

Waktu berhenti berdetak. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya.

Peluang. Kepercayaan. Harapan. Mimpi. Hidup. Semua hilang.

Namun satu yang dia tahu. Semasa hidupnya, akhirnya, ia pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ia tak pernah paham apa dan bagaimana harus mencinta—dan sudah terlambat untuk dia belajar tentang itu, tapi ia pernah memiliki rasa itu, walau hanya sekali.

Kuncup bunga yang tersisa masih bertumbuh, mekar dalam jiwanya.

Dalam matinya ia tersenyum. Bersyukur pernah mencinta sekali. Mencinta seseorang yang kini tengah berjuang demi dunia—dan demi dia.

Dari tebing menuju kota bersalju, ia menengadah, mencari ke sana sini. Tetap menunggu. Mungkin John dari lintas waktu yang lain akan menjemputnya.

Atau mungkin, John yang kemudian terkejut dan menangisi kematiannya, akan segera menyusulnya—tidak. Jangan. Lebih baik jangan. Dia harus menang! Mungkin dia bisa datang setelah ia memenangkan permainan?

Karena Vriska tidak akan berhenti menunggu. Di ambang hidup dan mati sekalipun ia terus menunggu.

Tidak ada lagi mimpi dan impian. Ia tak bisa bermimpi lagi.

Dan ia tidak akan tidur sebelum John datang.

Berdiri di bawah butir-butiran salju, memeluk diri dan menurunkan lipatan sayapnya, ia menjaga kehangatan yang tersisa dalam jiwanya.

Menjaga kuntum bunga pertama yang bertunas dalam batin. Jangan sampai ia layu.

Untuk itu, ia tidak akan pernah tidur.

.

.

.

 

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, kembali dengan fandom baru lagi :'''D /dijitak
> 
> Ya, saya tenggelam di fandom lama, sebenernya. Tenggelam lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya /iyhaudah
> 
> Sebenernya ini bukan fanfic pertama untuk fandom Homestuck--ada lagi yang lebih awal dari ini, tapi saya post yg ini dulu karena; 1. fic ini dijelasin basic cerita tentang hubungan John dan Vriska di Act 5, 2. sekalian buat ikutan event Libretto. As you know, musik udah kayak jadi sumber ide utama saya dalam menulis--apapun itu, selain pengalaman pribadi, pastinya. Nah di tengah waktu saya fangirlingan JohnVris ini, ada update-an dari Cellar Darling. Rilisan lagu baru mereka waktu itu, "Insomnia", entah kenapa pas banget sama cerita Vriska di Act 5. Pas banget mood musiknya juga. Jadilah saya pake ini duluan buat Libretto.
> 
> Oh, ya. Let's talk about John and Vriska for a little bit.  
> Why them? Well, i dunno. Mungkin karena.... bahkan di sepanjang cerita dari act ke act pun hati Vriska emang cuma "melunak" sama John doang? I mean, John yang bikin dia berubah, mulai bisa ngerasain simpati, cinta, penyesalan dan lain-lain?  
> Jujur, pertama baca HS, saya awalnya ngeship Vriska sama Tavros dulu, lho--terutama setelah scene di mana Vriska sekarat sehabis dihajar babak belur sama Aradia, dan minta Tavros buat langsung bunuh dia, itu ngenes banget. Tapi setelah diikuti lebih lanjut, saya malah ngerasa mereka dari awal emang kurang nyambung.
> 
> Welp, that's all, i guess.
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Oh ya, disarankan banget buat dengerin lagu Insomnia itu selama atau sebelum baca.
> 
> Terima kasih. 
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara
> 
> NB : Lupa kasih tahu, hampir 75% dialog John dan Vriska di fic ini disadur langsung dari webcomic Homestuck itu sendiri, cuma nggak semuanya, pastinya. Ada yg diubah-ubah biar pas aja.


End file.
